Internet applications may include but are not limited to: a social application, a game application, an e-commerce application, and the like. The social application refers to an application capable of implementing a social function, and the social application may include but is not limited to: an instant messaging application, a social networking service (SNS) application, or the like. An official account refers to a service account registered by a developer in an internet application. The developer may provide, by using the official account, a service such as message pushing or message subscription for one or more users in the internet application. With the development of internet applications, official accounts accessed to the internet applications are increasing day by day. How to ensure a smooth information exchanging process of an official account to improve service quality of the official account becomes a problem to which attention needs to be paid.